


Spätsommer

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Hier waren Boerne und er damals öfter gemeinsam spazieren gegangen.





	Spätsommer

Thiels Mundwinkel zogen sich ein winziges Stück nach oben, für einen ganz kurzen Moment. Hier waren Boerne und er damals öfter gemeinsam spazieren gegangen. Sie hatten die Natur genossen, und allerlei Tiere gesehen, ab und zu hatten sie sogar einen Feldhasen zu Gesicht bekommen. Boerne hatte ihm dann gerne von den Eigenschaften des Hasen erzählt, und Unterschiede zwischen Feldhasen und Wildkaninchen aufgezählt, hatte er sich alles aber nur teilweise gemerkt. _Damals._ Ungefähr vier Jahre musste es jetzt schon her sein, dass sie zum letzten Mal hier entlang gelaufen waren. 

Sein Lächeln erlosch. Der Gedanke, dass sie hier oder woanders nie mehr zusammen Hand in Hand laufen würden, nicht im Sommer und auch sonst nicht, tat nach der all der Zeit immer noch verflixt weh. Es schmerzte nicht mehr so sehr wie damals, kurz nachdem der schreckliche Unfall passiert war, nein. Die Narben waren im Laufe der Zeit deutlich kleiner geworden, aber komplett heilen würden sie nie. Immerhin konnte er überhaupt wieder lächeln, wenn er an solche gemeinsamen Momente dachte, daran wie glücklich und verliebt sie damals gewesen waren, wie sehr jeder einzelne Kuss von Boerne für ordentliches Kribbeln in seinem Magen gesorgt hatte.

Die Frage nach dem Warum stellte er sich schon lange nicht mehr. Manche Dinge passierten eben einfach, und man konnte nichts dagegen tun. Wäre Boerne nur wenige Minuten früher oder später losgefahren, wäre alles anders gekommen. Wahrscheinlich sogar dann, wenn er bloß wenige Sekunden früher oder später losgefahren wäre. Ein paar beschissene Sekunden konnten manchmal alles ändern. Darüber nachzudenken, was gewesen wäre wenn, brachte jedoch ebenso wenig, wie nach dem Warum zu fragen. 

Thiel betrachtete lange die Felder, die blühenden Blumen, die Insekten, und für eine Sekunde bildete er sich ein, dass da in der Ferne zwei Hasenohren zu sehen waren. Er wischte sich etwas aus dem Gesicht, und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

 

Am nächsten Tag ging Thiel wieder dorthin, wo sie die Feldhasen gesehen hatten. Aber nicht alleine diesmal. Er schob den Rollstuhl noch etwas näher an die Wiese.

Glücklich und verliebt waren Boerne und er noch immer. Anders glücklich als vor dem Unfall, der so vieles verändert hatte. Die vergangenen Jahre waren oft hart gewesen, das ließ sich nicht abstreiten. So viele Tränen, Boernes anfangs starken Ängste, dass er ihn „so“ nicht mehr haben wollte, betretenes Schweigen von Kollegen, wenn auch nicht von allen, das dämliche Glotzen einiger Leute, all das hatte seine Nerven unendlich viele Male verdammt strapaziert. Aber durch all das waren Boerne und er auch noch viel mehr zusammengewachsen, als davor schon. Und er hatte nicht eine Sekunden jemals mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Boerne zu verlassen.

 

„Schau mal, Frank, ein Feldhase, ganz dort hinten.“ Boerne deutete mit dem Kinn in Richtung Felder.

„Ui, ja, ich sehe ihn.“ In der Ferne hoppelte er. Hoppelte davon, und war bald nicht mehr zu sehen. Thiel lächelte und drückte Boerne einen Kuss auf den Hinterkopf.


End file.
